Cars Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Cars Edit Read more: Movies, Cars * Edited by Effluvium * View full history Directed by: John Lasseter Joe Ranft Written by: John Lasseter Joe Ranft Jorgen Klubien Dan Fogelman Kiel Murray Phil Lorin Robert L. Baird Brenda Chapman Daniel Gerson Bonnie Hunt Don Lake Steve Purcell Dan Scanlon Release date: June 9, 2006 Running time: 1 hour, 46 minutes Full Credits Trivia Home Video Awards Soundtrack Characters Merchandise Locations "Ahhh... it's got that new movie smell." —Tagline Cars is the seventh Pixar feature film. It was released on June 9, 2006. Contents show * 1 Plot * 2 Voice cast * 3 Production o 3.1 Development + 3.1.1 Joe Ranft's Death o 3.2 Animation o 3.3 Setting + 3.3.1 Route 66 + 3.3.2 Locations * 4 Reception o 4.1 Box Office o 4.2 Critical reception o 4.3 Awards o 4.4 Home Video Release * 5 Merchandise o 5.1 Video-Games + 5.1.1 Cars - The Video Game + 5.1.2 Cars Mater-National + 5.1.3 Cars Race-O-Rama o 5.2 Toys + 5.2.1 Mattel + 5.2.2 Lego o 5.3 Cars Land o 5.4 Clothing o 5.5 Food o 5.6 Motor-Racing * 6 Sequel * 7 Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * 8 Trivia * 9 Gallery o 9.1 Posters o 9.2 Character Images o 9.3 Concept Art * 10 References PlotEdit Plot sectionEdit The film opens in the final race of the 2005 Piston Cup stock car racing season and championship in the Motor Speedway of the South, where a skilled but arrogant rookie racecar, Lightning McQueen, has overtaken his opponents, past a huge wreck, and has built up a huge lead over the cup's defending (but soon retiring) seven-time champion, Strip "The King" Weathers, and perennial runner-up Chick Hicks. However, because of his refusal to make regular pit stops and get new tires, his rear worn tires burst into flames on the final lap, causing him to skid and ultimately crawl to the finish line, barely managing to tie the King and Chick Hicks in a photo finish. Race officials announce that because the three racers are also tied in overall season points they will compete in one final tiebreaker race to be held at the Los Angeles International Speedway in one week to determine the champion. While traveling down Interstate 40 to California, McQueen becomes separated from Mack, his transport truck, and while trying to catch up becomes lost on U.S. Route 66, catching the attention of the local Radiator Springs Sheriff in the process. A chase ensues, during which McQueen crashes and gets tangled in wires, damaging part of the town's main street in the process. McQueen is taken to traffic court, where the town's attorney, Sally Carrera, pleads against McQueen. He is sentenced to repave the road using "Bessie", an asphalt-laying machine. Only interested in leaving and extremely furious, he makes an escape attempt before being hooked up, only to figure out his gas tank was siphoned. McQueen rushes through his first day of paving and the new road surface is so bumpy, unusable, uneven, and poor that he is told he must scrape it off and start over again. When Doc Hudson offers McQueen a deal -- beat Doc in a race around Willy's Butte and he is free to go -- McQueen eagerly accepts. He leaves Doc in the dust at the starting line, but loses control on the loose dirt turn and crashes into a catcus patch. While the town's tow truck, Mater, hauls McQueen out of the cactus patch in which he landed, Doc effortlessly cruises to the finish line after informing McQueen that he races like he fixes roads. McQueen is compelled to scrape off the botched pavement and start over again. As the ensuing days pass, McQueen is disturbed by nightmares of Chick Hicks winning the Piston Cup and landing Dinoco. He starts to befriend the town's residents and learn more about the town in the process: how Radiator Springs was once a thriving town until completion of the nearby interstate bypassed the little town, depriving it of its business traffic and visitors (and ironically, depriving those passing visitors of the natural beauty found in the scenery along the old highway); how Sally left behind her rich but unhappy life as an urban lawyer; what "tractor tipping" (a parody of cow tipping) is; and how Doc Hudson was once a famous racecar himself (the "Hudson Hornet") -- and 3-time Piston Cup champion -- until a horrible crash in 1954 ended his racing career. Doc bitterly refuses to reveal much about his past (despite McQueen witnessing him expertly drifting through the loose dirt of Willy's Butte where McQueen crashed), labeling his old trophies as "a bunch of empty cups". By the time McQueen finishes repaving Radiator Springs's main road, he has formed a bond with the town and its residents. Rather than immediately leaving for California (as he had initially been eager to do), he spends the day touring the town's businesses, receiving a fresh coat of paint and new tires in the process, and participates in a cruise party that night. But he is suddenly found, then whisked away in his truck, Mack, without even a chance to bid farewell to Radiator Springs. The town's residents are sad to see him leave, and Sally is angry to learn that it was Doc who ultimately informed the media of McQueen's whereabouts. The final race among McQueen, The King, and Chick opens with what the race's commentators call the "biggest race in history." McQueen is distracted by his memories of Radiator Springs, losing time to The King and Chick Hicks, and begins to fear he will simply lose. To his surprise, Doc Hudson has arrived at the race, with Mater and a few others from Radiator Springs who will serve as his pit crew; Doc, once again wearing his original "Hudson Hornet" racing stripes, takes over as McQueen's crew chief. With Doc's coaching, a record-fast pit stop for new tires, and a few tricks learned from the small town's inhabitants, McQueen is not only able to overtake his opponents, but has built a considerable lead by the final lap. As McQueen approaches the finish line, Chick sideswipes The King in a desperate attempt to avoid finishing behind him yet again, sending The King into a terrible rollover crash. McQueen, fearing that The King's racing career will end in the same way as did the Hudson Hornet's, comes to a full stop right before the finish line. After Chick gleefully crosses the finish line, McQueen then backtracks to push the veteran racer across the finish line ahead of him, saying that "I think The King should finish his last race". Although Chick Hicks has officially won the Piston Cup, he begins to learn that it's a hollow victory as he is jeered and despised for taking out The King, while McQueen is cheered as a hero for his good sportsmanship. Dinoco, The King's sponsor company, offers to support McQueen as his new sponsor; but McQueen, having now had a change of heart, respectfully declines, saying that his current sponsor Rust-Eze gave him his "big break," and he wanted to continue with them. Two days after the race, McQueen returns to Radiator Springs, announcing that he will establish his racing headquarters there. This helps to revitalize the town and draw back visitors and tourists, with the once-abandoned Route 66 being reclassified as "Historic Route 66." Voice castEdit Voice cast sectionEdit * Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen * Michael Keaton: Chick Hicks * Richard Petty: The King * Paul Newman: Doc Hudson * Larry the Cable Guy: Mater * Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin: Ramone * Tony Shalhoub: Luigi * Michael Wallis: Sheriff * George Carlin: Fillmore * Paul Dooley: Sarge * Jenifer Lewis: Flo * Guido Quaroni: Guido * John Ratzenberger: Mack * Katherine Helmond: Lizzie * Joe Ranft: Red Production Edit Production sectionEdit DevelopmentEdit Development sectionEdit The original script (called The Yellow Car, about an electric car living in a gas-guzzling world) and some of the original drawings and characters were produced in 1998 and the producers agreed that Cars would be the next movie after A Bug's Life, and would be released in early 1999, particularly around June 4. However, that movie was eventually scrapped in favor of Toy Story 2. Later, production resumed with major script changes. In 2001, the movie's working title was Route 66 (after U.S. Route 66), but in 2002, the title was changed to prevent people from thinking it was related to the 1960 television series with the same name]]. Also, Lightning McQueen's number was originally going to be 57 (Lasseter's birth year), but was changed to 95 (the year Toy Story was released), the number seen in the movie today. Joe Ranft's DeathEdit Joe Ranft's Death sectionEdit Cars is the last film worked on by Joe Ranft, who died in a car crash in 2005. The film was the second to be dedicated to his memory, after Corpse Bride. AnimationEdit Animation sectionEdit Work-in-progress screenshotEffluviumAdded by Effluvium Unlike most anthropomorphic cars, the eyes of the cars in this film were placed on the windshield (which resembles the Tonka Talking Trucks, as well as the characters from Tex Avery's One Cab's Family short and Disney's own Susie the Little Blue Coupe), rather than within the headlights. According to production designer Bob Pauley, "From the very beginning of this project, John Lasseter had it in his mind to have the eyes be in the windshield. For one thing, it separates our characters from the more common approach where you have little cartoon eyes in the headlights. For another, he thought that having the eyes down near the mouth at the front end of the car made the character feel more like a snake. With the eyes set in the windshield, the point of view is more human-like, and made it feel like the whole car could be involved in the animation of the character." 1 The characters also use their tires as hands, the exceptions being the various tow truck characters who sometimes uses their tow hooks, and the various forklift characters, who use their forks. SettingEdit Setting sectionEdit The landscape in the distance behind Radiator Springs is made up of rock formations intentionally reminiscent of Cadillac Ranch in Amarillo, Texas. The road map shown in the montage history of the town calls the area "Cadillac Range." Some of the mountain peaks in the Cadillac Range, shown during the movie, resemble the quarter panels of late-50's Cadillacs, with their distinctive tailfins. The setting for the fictional town of Radiator Springs is situated between Gallup, New Mexico and Kingman, Arizona. A landmark, called Radiator Cap, overlooks the town, and has two white letters ("R" and "S") written upon it. The style and relative positioning of these letters on the landmark closely resemble the "RS" badge used on the first-generation "Rally Sport" Camaros. Radiator Springs is loosely based on Amboy, California in the Mojave Desert -- a town that showed a decline in almost all traffic when I-40 opened in 1972. Sally references this in the film. Nearby "Ornament Valley" (a reference to Monument Valley) is made of rock formations that project from the valley walls or rise from the valley floor and resemble the front ends of late 1930s to early 1940s American automobiles. The Flo's V8 Cafe logo is similar to that used by the '32 Ford V8, the first V8 for mass marketed cars. This logo also appeared on Ford V8 in the sixties as well as third-generation Ford Explorers. The track on which the opening race (Motor Speedway of the South) takes place is actually based on and an enlarged version of the real life Bristol Motor Speedway. The venue for the Piston Cup tiebreaker race (the Los Angeles International Speedway) is a conglomeration of the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, the Arroyo Seco in Pasadena where the Rose Bowl is located, as well as the California Speedway. Route 66Edit Route 66 sectionEdit Many characters and places in the movie are directly inspired on real Route 66 places and people. To quote the Pixar crew: "As we traveled on Route 66, we were privileged to visit many places and to meet a number of people who live and work alongside 'The Mother Road.' The following is a list of the places and people we wanted to honor by including their names in our 'Special Thanks' credits at the end of the film." 2 The Cars Soundtrack has two versions of the classic Nat King Cole jazz standard 'Route 66' song, one by Chuck Berry and a new version recorded specifically for the film's credits performed by John Mayer. Among the many references to Route 66 landmarks and personalities: * The Cozy Cone Motel's design is based on the two Wigwam Motels along Route 66, in Holbrook, Arizona and Rialto, California. These were once two out of seven built motels (3 remaining), with individual cabins shaped like teepees. The name "Cozy Cone" was inspired by the Cozy Dog Drive-In of Springfield, Illinois, which lays claim to being birthplace of the corn dog. * Ramone's House of Body Art is based primarily on the U Drop Inn in Shamrock, Texas. It opened in 1936 as Tower Conoco (from its distinctive Art Deco spire) with the U Drop Inn Cafe and a retail building attached. Many other establishments built along Route 66 in its heyday had Art Deco elements that might be reflected in the design of Ramone's. * In the background of one scene, there is a yellow billboard reading "HERE IT IS" and has an image of a Model T. It is based after the Jackrabbit Trading Post on Route 66. * Sheriff is voiced by Michael Wallis, an American historian and author of Route 66: The Mother Road. LocationsEdit Locations sectionEdit * Interstate 40/Top Down Truck Stop * Motor Speedway of the South * Radiator Springs & nearby locations * Los Angeles International Speedway ReceptionEdit Reception sectionEdit Box OfficeEdit Box Office sectionEdit In its opening weekend, Cars grossed $60.1 million, lower than previous Pixar films such as The Incredibles and Finding Nemo. In the United States, the film held onto the #1 spot for two weeks before being surpassed by Click and then by Superman Returns the following weekend. It went on to gross $461,981,522 worldwide (ranking #6 in 2006 films) and $244,082,982 in the U.S. (the third highest-grossing film of 2006 in the country, behind Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Night at the Museum). It was the highest-grossing animated film of 2006 in the U.S., but lost to Ice Age: The Meltdown in worldwide totals. 3 Critical receptionEdit Critical reception sectionEdit The film has 75% on the Rotten Tomatoes.Com Tomatometer, making it the only Pixar film so-far lower than 90%. Critics have stated that Cars did not do as well critically as other films. "The movie is great to look at and a lot of fun," says critic Roger Ebert, "but somehow lacks the extra push of the other Pixar films." Reeling Reviews wrote that the film's "only real drawback is its failure to inspire awe with its visuals and to thoroughly transport with its storytelling. AwardsEdit Awards sectionEdit Randy Newman and James Taylor received a Grammy Award for the song "Our Town". The film was nominated for two Academy Awards: Best Animated Feature, and Best Original Song. It won neither, but it did win two Annie Awards for Best Animated Feature, and Best Music in an Animated Feature Production. Home Video ReleaseEdit Home Video Release sectionEdit Cars was released on DVD in both wide-screen and full-screen editions on October 25, 2006 in Australia and New Zealand, on November 7, 2006 in the United States and Canada, and on November 27, 2006 in the United Kingdom. It includes the short films Mater and the Ghostlight and One Man Band Cars was released on Blu-ray Disc on November 6, 2007. MerchandiseEdit Merchandise sectionEdit Video-GamesEdit Video-Games sectionEdit Several video-games based on the Cars movie have been made: Cars - The Video GameEdit Cars - The Video Game sectionEdit Cars is a video game that was released from June 6, 2006 to November 16, 2006. It was the first video game based upon the movie. The game recieved positive reviews from game critics and was a best-seller. The Cars video game became a "Platinum Hit" on the Xbox, a "Greatest Hit" on the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, and "Player's Choice" on the GameCube. Cars Mater-NationalEdit Cars Mater-National sectionEdit A sequel, "Cars Mater-National", was later released. Cars Race-O-RamaEdit Cars Race-O-Rama sectionEdit Another video-game, "Cars Race-O-Rama" was released. This is the latest game to be released. However, more are expected to be in production ready for the Cars 2 release. ToysEdit Toys sectionEdit MattelEdit Mattel sectionEdit The Mattel-produced 1/55 scale Toy Cars were some of the most popular toys of the 2006 Summer Season. Dozens of characters are represented, with some having multiple versions available. Several stores had trouble keeping the toys in stock, and some models are still difficult to findbecause of being shipped in lower numbers than other characters. Some online Disney enthusiasts are comparing it to the same shortage that Mattel faced with its Toy Story line in 1995. On August 14, 2007, the die-cast Sarge car, made between May and July 2007, was recalled due to "impermissible levels of lead" used in the paint. Another Cars product which followed the Disney-Pixar Cars Die-Cast Line were miniature versions of the characters which were painted in different colors to represent different events. These are called Disney-Pixar Cars Mini Adventures. Examples of the Mattel toy-line: (103 KB) (167 KB) (22 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery LegoEdit Lego sectionEdit Also, Lego will make some sets for the sequel. Cars LandEdit Cars Land sectionEdit Cars Land is a new land at Disney California Adventure that is currently under construction. This 12-acre land will be built as part of the recently announced $1 billion expansion plan for California Adventure on what is now the Timon Parking Lot behind the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and A Bug's Land. This land will have new dining and shopping venues as well as new attractions. One will be a major "E-ticket" attraction called Radiator Springs Racers, which will feature the third-generation Test Track technology, an attraction located at Epcot in Walt Disney World. Two other family attractions will be built as well, Luigi's Flying Tires and Tow Mater's Junkyard Jamboree. Luigi's Roamin' Tires is a ride system similar to the old Disneyland Flying Saucers attraction. ClothingEdit Clothing sectionEdit Disney has also produced a Cars children's clothing line, which makes T-shirts, shorts and shoes. FoodEdit Food sectionEdit Ready for the movie's release, a chocolate ice cream on a stick resembling a car tire was released in Australia. These were branded as "Burnouts". They were, however, discontinued as the name was called "inappropiate". Motor-RacingEdit Motor-Racing sectionEdit Disney Japan and Toyota backed racing team Cars Racing replaced its racing car "Toy Story apr MR-S" and introduced the "Lightning McQueen apr MR-S" for the 2008 Super GT season. The car was based on the Toyota MR-S and the externals of the car were modeled on its of McQueen as much as possible. This include their number change from their original #101 to McQueen's #95. They won in Race 3 that season. SequelEdit Sequel sectionEdit A sequel, Cars 2, is in production and set for release on June 24, 2011.4 Cars 2 is being directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis. Red's voice actor, Joe Ranft, died in a car accident in 2005, Fillmore's voice actor, George Carlin, died of heart failure in 2008, and Doc Hudson's voice actor, Paul Newman, died of lung cancer in 2008. It is unknown who will perform Red and Fillmore and if Doc Hudson will return for the film. The movie is currently in production. (2.79 MB) The Cars 2 teaser poster 2 poster.jpg (58 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Cars Toons: Mater's Tall TalesEdit Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales sectionEdit Pixar produced several episodes of a new short TV series, "Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales", which aired on Disney XD channel on October 27, 2008. The plot features Mater telling a story of something he has done in the past. In his story, Mater often finds himself in an inescapable predicament. When McQueen questions Mater over whether the events in the story actually occurred, Mater responds, "Don't you remember? You was there too!", and continues the story including McQueen's sudden participation. The cartoons end with Mater leaving the scene, often followed by characters or references to the story that was being told, suggesting the story might be real. This time around, Mater is the main protagonist, with Lightning McQueen becoming the deuteragonist and not featuring as the main character has he does in the movies. Toons.jpg (40 KB) (40 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit Trivia sectionEdit * Cars is the seventh Disney·Pixar feature film, and the final film by Pixar before it was bought by Disney. * The film is also the second Pixar film to have an entirely non-human cast after A Bug's Life. * The plot of Cars bears a striking resemblance to that of Doc Hollywood. * Cars recieved a 74% "Certified Fresh" rating on the movie review website, Rotten Tomatoes. This is the lowest rating ever given to a Pixar film. GalleryEdit Gallery sectionEdit PostersEdit Posters sectionEdit poster.jpg (43 KB) poster 2.jpg (20 KB) poster 3.jpg (564 KB) poster 4.jpeg (12 KB) poster 5.jpg (141 KB) poster 6.jpg (110 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Character ImagesEdit Character Images sectionEdit (214 KB) (261 KB) (681 KB) (202 KB) (622 KB) (604 KB) (246 KB) (763 KB) (576 KB) (594 KB) (702 KB) (628 KB) (613 KB) (687 KB) (733 KB) 2.jpg (210 KB) (174 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Concept ArtEdit Concept Art sectionEdit concept art 1.jpg (83 KB) concept art 2.jpg (48 KB) concept art 3.gif (247 KB) Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery ReferencesEdit References sectionEdit 1. ↑ Cars Production Information 2. ↑ Pixar's Route 66 inspirations from Route 66 News 3. ↑ Box Office Mojo 4. ↑ 1 External Sponsor Links * Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast! Retrieved from "http://pixar.wikia.com/Cars" Related Categories Categories: Cars | Movies Pages on Pixar Wiki Create a Page 1,718pages on this wiki Recent Wiki Activity * FigmentJedi edited Dory 1 hour ago * Effluvium edited Paradise Falls 7 hours ago * SlavEliseev edited Ken 8 hours ago * Cosmic boshi edited RC 8 hours ago See more > Latest Photos Add a Photo 3,215photos on this wiki * by SlavEliseev 5 hours ago Posted in Ken * by XxTimberlakexx 6 hours ago Posted in Monster Truck Mater * by XxTimberlakexx 6 hours ago Posted in Monster Truck Mater * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago Posted in Rex Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago Posted in Rex Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago Posted in Mrs. Potato Head Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago Posted in Mrs. Potato Head Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 20 hours ago Posted in Mr. Potato Head Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 21 hours ago Posted in Mr. Potato Head Through the Years * by Tony The Diamondboy 21 hours ago Posted in Mr. Potato Head Through the Years * See all photos See more > More from * Top Gear What do you think of Top Gear USA? See more... * Tron Wiki Quorra: student program of Kevin Flynn. See more... * Survivor Wiki Are you ready for the Finale? See more... Random Wiki * Follow * Share Around Wikia's network Random Wiki * * Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:What's wrong with you Category:Legendary for Category:Cars Category:Parenthood Category:Scooby doo Category:Beetlejuice Category:And others Category:Wrong turn Category:Justin Category:Jada stevens/others Category:Keaton